


Sorry

by rants_and_bants



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Gen, feelings are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rants_and_bants/pseuds/rants_and_bants
Summary: “All extremes of feeling are allied with madness.” ― Virginia Woolf/shirt /lilac





	Sorry

The phone rang. Mycroft glanced at it and sighed. “Again, brother? What is this, the third time in the last month?”

“Mycroft, I...”

He checked his watch. “I have a meeting in ten minutes with the Prime Minister.” Mycroft leaned back in his chair. “Well, what is it this time? Is it the color of the bridemaid’s dresses again? What did you call them...lilac.” He waited for Sherlock to bite, to talk back.

A noise like a sniff came from the other end. “I won’t keep you waiting, I just...”

Suddenly Mycroft knew. “Oh, Sherlock.” The voice on the other end stilled, and now Mycroft was back to the role he’d played for most of his life. “What is it this time?” There was silence on the line. “Cocaine? Morphine? I’m not angry, brother, I just want to help.”

“Nn-no. It’s not drugs.”

“Then what’s making you stutter like you did when you were five?” An attendant tried to whisper to Mycroft. He waved them off.

“I can’t stop it. I can’t stop the feelings.” Sherlock’s voice was breaking. Mycroft could picture him, curled up on his chair in Baker Street, his hands shaking as he handled the phone.

“What feelings?”

“John asked me which shirt was best for the-the suits. I was angry. I-I was sad. I was jealous. I was... so happy he asked me, and I don’t understand any of it.” Now sniffs preceded practically every word. “I want them to stop. How do I make it stop?”

Mycroft sighed again. Oh, Sherlock. “You can’t make it stop, Sherlock. I’ve tried.”

“There has to be a way. You can figure it out.”

“Everyone is doomed to feel, Sherlock. We have to live through it. Even you.” He paused. Only muffled tears came through.

“I’m sorry.”

In Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes, the sociopath, was crying too hard to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I didn’t mean for this to be so angsty.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated :)


End file.
